A. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to image processing, and relates more particularly to image processing that stitches a plurality of images into a composite image. The present invention may be incorporated into systems and methods.
B. Background of the Invention
When capturing a scene that is particularly large or when using a camera with a limited field of view, it is not always possible to capture the entire scene within a single image frame. For example, the content on a large whiteboard may cover too large of an area to capture in a single image. Or, copying a document using a camera with a limited field of view, such as a camera phone, may require taking multiple images.
When multiple images are taken, it may be beneficial to have the images as a single image. To join the content from multiple input images, the multiple images must be properly pieced or stitched together. It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide systems and methods for generating a composite image from a plurality of images.